


The Normality of Forehead Kisses

by Skye_Harvey



Series: The Wayhaught Tumblr One-Shot-A-Thon [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Soft Wayhaught, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Harvey/pseuds/Skye_Harvey
Summary: Here's a tiny little nugget of adorably soft wayhaught to start of "The Wayhaught tumblr One-Shot-A-Thon"For "lovelygaypoison" on Tumblr: Nicole is soft and sleepy and Waverly takes care of her.





	The Normality of Forehead Kisses

Sitting in front of the roaring fireplace was one of Waverly’s favourite things to do, especially when she was also wrapped up in Nicole’s arms. After a long day of fighting demons, the normality of it as was relieving.

On one such evening, they’d sat in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. Wynonna was in the barn with Doc, no doubt training like usual. Jeremy had insisted on staying at the station to something to do with science. All in all, the business of everyone else made for actual peace and quiet. Waverly had been able to read some more about Wyatt Earp as she drank her cocoa, a rare situation that she savoured every minute of.

“I was just thinking,” she said, snuggling closer into Nicole’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“Well it’s just that with our lives being so hectic and everyone trying not to die every day, doesn’t this feel weird?”

Nicole didn’t respond. Waverly kissed the back of the redhead’s hand and continued.

“I love these moments with you where the world just sort of stops and it's us, no-one else. Wynonna isn’t throwing Peacemaker around, Jeremy isn’t worried about spilling tea on his laptop and Doc isn’t smoking every thirty seconds. I mean, of course, those aren’t bad things but still. This? Us? That’s what matters most to me and-”

Waverly’s voice trailed off as she looked up at Nicole, now realising the redhead had fallen soundly asleep.

“And of course this would happen,” she muttered under her breath, leaving a handful of kisses on Nicole’s forehead. “My poor tired baby.”

Carefully and slowly, Waverly untangled herself from Nicole’s arms and crept around the back of the sofa to where the throw was. She lay it over the redhead, also propping her head up with a cushion. 

Often the officer was worried or afraid or, when she was with Waverly, constantly smiling. Now though, her face was still. She looked calm. Peaceful. The brunette crouched down beside her and moved a few strands of hair from the redhead’s face. 

“Sleep well, baby,” Waverly whispered, leaving another kiss on Nicole’s forehead. The redhead smiled in return, snuggling into the cushion.


End file.
